


Relaxation

by crystalfox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Luke and Han attempt to relax.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [tumblr post.](https://culturevulture73.tumblr.com/post/171826713947/mantisandthemoondragon-if-jj-makes-it-to-where)

"You have to admit, this is kinda freeing."

Han snorted, "A bit _too_ freeing, if you ask me."

Luke grinned, "Can't believe you agreed to this."

"Well, the promise of unlimited martinis was too good to pass up. Even if it does involve being in a nudist colony."

"They _are_ good martinis aren't they?"

"Strong enough for me to almost forget we're lying here naked. _Almost._ "

Luke shifted on his lounger, placing his drink on the floor next to it. "Never thought we'd end up on a place like this."

Han took a long drink, savouring the burn of the alcohol, before shrugging and replying, "After everything we've been through, I've given up being surprised. In way it makes sense, _of course_ , we'd end up getting drunk, butt-naked, with a bunch of strangers."

Luke laughed, "You never know, by the end of this, they might not be strangers, we might make friends."

"I don't need anymore friends." Han grumbled, finishing his cocktail. He looked around, muttering, "The worst part about this place is without the clothes you can't tell who works here. Who do I ask for another drink?"

Luke waved at someone, Han tried not to look at exactly _who_ because he was already seeing far too much of everyone, and soon Han had another drink.

Closing his eyes, and it was _much_ better when he did, he admitted reluctantly, "This isn't so bad. Especially with my eyes shut."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
